fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
PaRappa the Rapper
PaRappa the Rapper is a rapping dog and the protagonist of the video games and anime with the same name. His adventures and antics usually lead to difficult situations, but he just uses his catchphrase, "I Gotta Believe!!" to solve the problem. With his trademark orange cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping, skateboarding prowess and wrestling skills. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in the ring as he is on stage and on the mic, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. In Fictional Wrestling, PaRappa is a UWE Loyalist, through and through, risking life and limb to entertain thousands of UWE Fans all over the world, earning the respect of his peers and the fans. PaRappa is highly regarded by many as one of the most gifted and talented wrestlers in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, achieving many championships and accomplishments and obtaining an almost cult-like following of fans. PaRappa The Rapper is a Hall of Famer and Living Legend. Background *'Series:' PaRappa The Rapper *'Species:' Anthromorphic Dog *'Age: '''Late teens *'Height:' 6'0 *'Weight:' 200 Lbs *'Companies:' (Current) UWE (Formerly) *'Debut: 1980 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed from: (Residing in) New York City *'Allies:' Ben Tennyson, (Young) Gwen Tennyson and Sackboy *'Rivals: '''Hope The Hedgehog (friendly), Mael Radec *'Twitter:' @PaRappaTheRapper Fictional Wrestling Career 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Personal Life Personality PaRappa is quite possibly the nicest, kindest and friendliest person in the Multiverse—laid-back, mature and carefree, PaRappa approaches all situations with a calm-level head and a smile adoring his face. No matter what a person wants or how dangerous said task is, PaRappa does the best he can to help everyone he can in the Multiverse. PaRappa can also be described as somewhat of a push over due to his lack of aggression towards rivals and such, however, under all this lies a dark side, if PaRappa is pushed too far, he'll snap into blind rage, striking and swearing loudly at anybody within the line of sight until he obtains vengeance upon the person who caused the anger to flow freely, albeit this is extremely rare. PaRappa has also an indomitable belief in himself, never thinking he can lose a match until it happens. Often saying "I Gotta Believe!!" to strike a new fire in his soul. In Wrestling PaRappa primarily wrestles a Technical-style, being regarded as one of the greatest technical wrestlers in UWE History with a hint of Hardcore to benefit in UWE's extreme landscape, albeit PaRappa has been known to fly off the ropes in an attempt to bring down his adversary and attempt to make them submit with cringe-worthy submissions. PaRappa over his long-storied career has wrestled numerous Match of The Year and Five-Star Matches, always pouring 100% into all his matches, being extremely passionate about the industry. Many have compared his In-Ring work to that of "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. Finishing Moves *''Romantic Karate (Superkick, with theatrics) Signature Moves *Backhand Chop *''Ballin' Elbow'' (Running Delayed Elbow Drop, with theatrics) – adopted from MVP *Brainbuster, sometimes onto the apron *''Crippler Crossface'' (Arm-trap Crossface) – adopted from and used in tribute to Chris Benoit *Discus Clothesline *Dropkick *Facebreaker Knee Smash *''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' (Running Delayed Fist Drop, with "U ₡ ME" theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) – adopted from John Cena *Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up *Fosbury Flop *Frankensteiner, sometimes Inverted or preceded by a kip-up *Frog Splash – adopted from and used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero *Inverted Atomic Drop *Modified Figure-Four Leglock *Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to the outside *Monkey Flip *Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver *''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) – adopted from MVP *''Play of the Day'' (Jumping Reverse STO) – adopted from MVP *Running One-handed Bulldog *Running Swinging Neckbreaker *Skin The Cat *Slingshot Crossbody *Single-leg Boston Crab *Sitout Hip Toss *Sitout Powerbomb *Spin-out Powerbomb *Spinebuster *Springboard Forearm Smash *Multiple Diving Variations **Double Axe Handle **Elbow Drop - adopted from and used in tribute to "Macho Man" Randy Savage **Headbutt **Knee Drop **Leg Drop Bulldog *Multiple Suplex Variations **Belly-To-Back **Exploder **German followed by a Belly-To-Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster **High-Angle Belly-To-Back **''Perfect-Plex'' (Bridging Fisherman) – adopted from and used in tribute to Curt "Mr. Perfect" Hennig **Snap Overhead Belly-To-Belly **''Teardrop Suplex'' (Leg-Hook Saito) - adopted from Shawn Michaels **''Three Amigos'' (Triple Rolling Vertical) – adopted from and used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Triple Rolling German **Vertical lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam - adopted from A.J. Styles *''Throwback'' (Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) – adopted from John Cena *''TTB – Take it to The Bank'' (Crucifix Neck Crank) – adopted from MVP With Sackboy Double Team Finishing Moves *''Sony Spike'' (Springboard Spike Double Underhook Piledriver) *''Playstation Playday'' (Shooting Star Press (Sackboy) and Diving Leg Drop (PaRappa) combination) *''Endgame'' (Springboard Doomsday Device, sometimes with Sackboy doing a 180 Turn in mid-air) Double Team Signature Moves *''25 to Life'' (Powerbomb (PaRappa) / Shiranui (Sackboy) combination) *Aided Superbomb *Double Belly-To-Back Suplex *Double Bulldog *Double Chokeslam *Double Cutter *Double Suplex *''Drop The World'' (Lariat (PaRappa) / Running Chop Block (Sackboy) combination) *''Hellbound'' (Aided Brainbuster) *''Poetry In Motion'' – adopted from the Hardy Boyz *Slingshot Catapult (PaRappa) / Top-Rope Bulldog (Sackboy) *''Spacebound'' (Aided Leapfrog Body Guillotine) *''Touchdown'' (Double Lifting DDT) *''Writer's Block'' (STO (PaRappa) / Russian Legsweep (Sackboy) combination) Managers *Chop Chop Master Onion *Sackboy *Scorpion Nicknames *'"The Rapping Dog"' *'"The Hip-Hop Hero"' *'"Mr. WrestleNation"' *'"Mr. Hall of Fame"' *'"The True Showstopper"' *'"The Real Headliner"' *'"The Honest To God Main Event"' *'"The Icon of Icons"' *'"The Best There Ever Will Be In UWE"' Entrance Themes *"Lose Yourself" by Eminem *"We Own It" by 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa (used while teaming with Sackboy) *'"Rap God"' by Eminem Championships and Accomplishments Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment *UWE Omega Championship (6 times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (4 times) *UWE High Flyin' Championship (3 times) *UWE X-Treme Championship (1 time) *UWE Duos Championship (7 times) – with Scorpion (1), Sackboy (4), and Spike (2) *Rumble Royale (1995) *Brass Ring Ladder Match (2008) *13th Grand Slam Winner *13th Triple Crown Winner Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers